Check-mated by a Pawn
by Shinynaynay
Summary: Meruem, the Chimera Ant King, survives the poison. With his new perception of humanity, Meruem makes a decision. What will happen to the humans now that their precious Hunter Chairman has died in battle? What will happen to the remaining Chimera Ants? And what of Komugi? Who is she to him? Rated M for some violence and possible adult scenes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspirations** :

\- Youtube video: Meruem AMV - Hail to the King

\- The unacceptable, dishonorable and pathetic way that Meruem and Komugi died.

\- Being obsessed to the point of sadness.

 _I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I did then this fanfiction wouldn't have needed to exist. xx_

* * *

 _" **Komugi** …?" _

Welfin uttered the barely audible word, miraculously escaping his seemingly inevitable death at the hands of Mother Nature's most superior being. Welfin's brain was so overworked that he zoned out, not even comprehending that the King was standing in front of him anymore. In contrast with Welfin's dazed state, the King's world as he knew it was once again plunged into that of color and light. A simple word. A simple name. It changes everything for the King; his perception, his personality, hope. She was his hope. As the king regained his lost memories, Pouf was drawn into the emotional response of his King to the name of that insufferable, pathetic human girl. Loss of purpose and failure suddenly replaced the feelings of resolve and madness he had felt before when he had previously submitted his life for his King. Now however, his reason for offering his life had changed.

Before, Pouf had offered his life to quell the King's anger towards him but now, but now… it was because he simply lost the will to live. As he witnessed just how much Komugi affected his unrivaled King, he realizes just how futile his attempts were. _He didn't stand a chance._

"Punish me for my actions" Pouf bluntly requested, all traces of hope for his King's legacy gone. The King seemed to pause and process his request for a moment.

"No words are needed. We are one. There will be no punishment". Pouf had no choice but to comply.

"Yes, my King". Meruem knew the reasons for Pouf's betrayal and in some circumstances, he felt that Pouf's actions were agreeable but the King did not care about logic anymore. His purpose is now forgotten to him and all he could focus on was seeing Komugi again.

"Continue searching for Pitou. The two captives might have information. Once you're done, release them. I have nothing else to ask them". Pouf nodded. The King has changed so much that he would give mercy. The tyrannical Chimera Ant King. The destined ruler of the whole world showing mercy to two pathetic mortals.

"Yes, my King". As the king questioned Welfin of the reasons for his betrayal and hatred, the King realized just how different beings with self-awareness is to that of the creatures of the animal kingdom. Meruem's mother, the Queen, ate humans in order to create the Chimera ants, infusing the DNA of humans into her offspring. Technically, Meruem is part human. He has the ability to understand the human hierarchy system but has never considered trying. Perhaps there is more to humans than what meets the eye? His experience with Komugi definitely supports this theory. Humans as he's come to know, makes up for their physical weakness with their minds and therefore they continually add to their own knowledge with each generation. Sure, humans are flawed to the extent where it's laughable but they've managed to make it to the top of the food chain somehow. So experience… knowledge… its power? The more Meruem explored this idea, the more he realized how fabricated his instinctive sense of self-purpose is.

Even after Welfin's outburst, whom was not even bothering to conceal his hatred towards the King anymore, was allowed to leave with his life. The King concluded that emotions serve as a huge role in leading his subjects. Forcing those whom are inferior into his command would only result in rebellion. The King was not interested in killing those whom defies him anymore. He wanted to find a new purpose. He wanted to see Komugi. The king turned away from Welfin, a newfound respect for the Wolf-Human-Ant forming within him.

"I hope that you find him. And if possible, I hope you can live as a human" Upon hearing this, Pouf collapsed into a ball complete anguish.

The King cares so deeply for this human that he would discard his birthright and would then allow those below him to not only live whilst outwardly revealing their loathing, but in turn receive the blessing of the King. It was so unbelievable that every last ounce of Pouf's willpower to live was lost, causing the effect of the poison to quicken within his already-deteriorating body. After the King's departure, Pouf was unable to fulfill the last task given to him by his King, and died on the cold concrete floor, eyes open and glassy, reflecting his insanity and grief. The King however took each stride with the determination to find what he had lost.

* * *

"Was this… was this a plan you devised after discovering my personality? You expect me to believe you?! You think I'll just accept that explanation?! After all the killing you've done, and soon will do… A creature like you… **IMPOSSIBLE, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!** " He knew that she knew that he wasn't deceiving her. It was the truth. In normal circumstances, he would never bother with her but he had obtained a new sense of… morality.

"I believe it was only a slight change" The King opened his palm, considering this newfound form of kindness that unearthed itself within him. "Huh?" Palm was surprised how calm he was. He was supposed to kill her right then and there for the tone she was using but he… "Something, somewhere, changed ever so slightly. In my current state, I am not God, but I… No.. Perhaps, I only feel this way because everything is falling into place" The King looked up, meeting her eyes.

"You should know I have very little time. I want you to tell me her location, so that I do not have to go and search for her". He knew he was dying. He could feel himself weaken. He knew Pouf was dying too but he had hoped that Pouf would be able to reach Neferpitou before that happened. He needed Pitou to look after Komugi when he himself dies. Because she was the only one he could trust to look after her.

"What are you saying?! Yes. I know where she is! Why don't you just torture it out of me?" Within those angry tear filled eyes, he saw that she did not believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"We both know that isn't an option. Your aura is strong and beautiful as any I have ever beheld. All I can do is ask you to help me." What happened next made Palm regret every word that came out of her mouth. Her Ant instincts yelling at her to stop his next action. As the King slowly lowered himself, she could feel herself giving in.

" ** _DON'T!_** " But it was too late. There he was, physically demonstrating his admission of defeat by bowing to her. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her face.

"I am part Ant now…" She stuttered "I know very well how important you are to the race…" her real emotions now being nakedly exposed to the King. "I'll tell you…" The King's head snapped up, his eyes widening, surprised with her sudden approval. He thought that he'd have to beg harder.

"But on one condition. May I use my powers to watch your final moments with her?" She asked with genuine sincerity and admiration, one hand placed on her heart and the other reaching out. She broke Killua's promise because she couldn't bring herself to reject the King's innocent request. Because the King would choose to spend time with someone so much weaker than even an average human. And she knew that it was because he too, deep down, has a heart.

"If that is what it takes to be with Komugi, you certainly may" the King replied, content filling him.

Palm knew that Komugi was important to the King, and she was grateful to Komugi for changing the King, even if he was now at death's door. Because she now also decided not to hate the part of her that is now Ant.

"I think it would be in your best interest to reconsider meeting with her at this very moment. If you see her now, she will die shortly after you do". She said in a firm tone. Of course the king already knew this. He stared at her, unresponsive.

"I can… I can prevent this, if you'll let me". The King was speechless. _'This woman would not only give in to the demands to a monster such as myself, but to actually help those close to me? Perhaps she just feels sorry for the girl...'_

"Why would you do this for me?" Palm considered this and her face softened.

"Because I believe the girl is innocent". Meruem didn't question her further. Palm turned and hurriedly walked down the darkened corridors, footsteps echoing down the bare hallway. She came to a sudden stop and opened a door, indicating that he follow her in. His curiosity was peaked but he said nothing. She switched the light on and Meruem saw white marble floors and pearly white walls with unusual machines, tools, tables and desks positioned in a neat and orderly fashion.

"What is this room?" The King asked, genuinely interested with the purpose of these instruments.

"It's a laboratory. It's where we humans experiment and study science to expand our knowledge of the world". The King, having a mind that far exceeds that of a normal human could not help but wonder what the purpose of each item and object was as he observed the strange instruments within the spacious room. Palm walked and motioned him towards the far right hand corner of the room. She opened a door to a claustrophobic compartment about 3x3m wide with a strange metal piece of equipment with holes in it hanging from a long tube running down the top of the roof alongside of the wall and attaching itself to a strange, large glass container with buttons on it. He stepped inside, suddenly feeling uncertain as to what was about to happen but ignored it.

"Take that sponge beside you and scrub every part of your body. It's important that you wash in places like in-between the cracks of your armor and under your nails to get rid of the poison."

He nodded but remained silent. Palm hurriedly pressed a series of buttons and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. The shower turned on and the lukewarm liquid rolled of the top of Meruem's helmet-like armor and onto his body, Meruem noted that although it was clear, it was not water. He grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing his arms. He started noticing that the water rushing off him turned into a cherry-red color. After he had been cleansed and he had stepped out of the minuscule room, Palm handed him a type of fabric used for drying. He stared at the object in his hand for a while, discerning her kindness. Palm looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"If you were a normal human or even a normal Chimera ant, you wouldn't have a chance. But I think you of all people might just survive this" He blinked.

"Thank you. For everything. Not that I'd think it would mean anything to you, but I would like to tell you my birth name that my mother gave me. Meruem… my name is Meruem." Palm took a deep breath. His name. Apart from the fact that Meruem is the Ant King, there is something special about him that makes this name so… fitting.

"Meruem… I see" At this, Meruem gave Palm a small smile, and it would have gone by unnoticed if Palm had not had such keen eyesight. "Meruem. Make no mistake. I do not like you. In fact, I hate you. But I believe that, given time, you could change for the better. Therefore, I'd like to inform you that whatever you thank me for is done only because of the slight potential I see within you, not because of who you are at this given time" Her eyes narrowed.

"You have killed many people, my friends… and for that, _I'll **never** forgive you_". His only reaction was to close his eyes for a few seconds and opening them again, and she realized that he had expected this reaction from her.

"I understand, but even so, I am grateful". She took in his confession and hesitantly turned her heel and led him towards the room where Komugi was being held.

* * *

When he opened the door, he stopped. She's asleep, huddled with a small blanket in the corner of the dim room with a small candle being the only source of light. She looked dirty, her hair was a mess and she looked bruised and scratched but her injury was healed. Neferpitou saved her. The king let out a deep breath that he didn't realise he was holding in and slowly approached the silent form, noting how tranquil she seemed to be. He crouched down next to her. The last time he saw her sleep was when she was waiting in the throne room for him to return. She looks more at ease now. He snorted. She felt safer being held captive by these people than she was with him but when he thinks about it, he did threaten her life more than once. He even attempted killing her a few times. His eyes lingered on her face, still plump from baby-fat. He gently tracing his fingers on the side of her cheek. So soft. He nudged her shoulder gently

"Oi. Wake up" he said softly. She stirred and suddenly sat up straight. Meruem stood up and walked to the other side of the Gungi board and sat down.

" **K-K-King?! AhHH you're here!** " Meruem's tail twitched behind him.

"Yes. Is there a problem with my being here? Or did you forget just _who_ I am?"

Whatever response the King was prepared for, it wasn't this. Tears and snot mixed plentifully as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I t-thought" she hiccuped "I w-was never g-g-going to see y-ou againn" The King was taken aback with her reaction.

"Hmm. Well I'm here now. Sit up and stop crying. I want to play another game with you again. And this time, we won't stop until one of us is unable to continue" The King was obviously referring to the fact that he's dying but he did not bother telling her that. His chance of survival is slim. He's not about to get his hopes up. Well, at least Komugi is safe from the poison now.

She shuffled next to the board, sniffing and trying her best not to keep crying by biting on her bottom lip. She finally opened her eyes, signifying the start of the game. Whilst he was focused on the game before her, there was a flicker of being distracted every now and again. He now saw her in new light. He wanted to know more about her. Whilst he was technically still only a few weeks old, he was curious about her age. Strange because he never even thought about it before. He can't fathom why he is interested in knowing all of a sudden. After a few minutes of playing, his curiosity was finally too much for him.

"Komugi." She looked up and closing her eyes again, concentration broken.

"Yes my King?" He paused for a few seconds.

"What is your age?" She sat up straighter.

"F-Fifteen!". The king absorbed this and decided to store this information away.

"I see. So you are still pretty young for a human". Komugi shuffled uneasily.

"Hai. Many people that I compete with gets angry at me b-because of the fact that I'm a- a child. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry.. I-" She trailed off and hurriedly wiped at her eyes.

"No. I was merely asking out of interest". The King stared at her tear-stained face.

 _'Humans are so strange. But why does she care what I think of her? Does she want me to have a positive image of her? Does she perhaps enjoy my company? Or does she pretend to out of fear?'_ The King's eyes narrowed slightly.

The current game soon finished. And another. And another. And after hours and hours of playing (All of them being won by Komugi of course), the King finally realized something. He wasn't getting any weaker. In fact, he started feeling a little stronger. Why does he only realize this now? He suddenly stood up.

Komugi started at the sudden movement. He flexed his palm and rolled his shoulder, his muscles rippling audibly with power. Unbeknownst to the king, the cells in his body started fighting the poison by constantly mutating to create an invulnerability to the poison all whilst he was concentrating on playing Gungi. The king formed some Nen in his palm. It felt normal. But… Finally it clicked. _'Pouf, Youpi… I absorbed their powers. Pouf's body reconstruction powers combined with Youpi's Metamorphosis ability could have been the reason as to why I've survived. After all, I use their powers more effectively than they did. It's all thanks to them that I am alive even now. Even after their deaths they are still protecting me'_

The king sat down quietly again.

"K-k-king?"

"Meruem." Komugi flinched.

"S-sorry?"

"My name is Meruem. You will call me by my given name from now on" Komugi's face suddenly lit up like Christmas has come early

"Hai Meruem!" She sat there giggling to herself and he studied her with confusion. She's the complete opposite of him. He slowly took in her form and realized for the first time that her hair was out. He suddenly leaned over the Gungi board, reaching for a lock of her hair. Komugi started yet again from this unanticipated movement.

"Ahh ummm… ah... Kin- Meruem?". The King himself was surprised at his own actions. Why is it that he loses all sense of rationality when in her presence? Giving nothing away, he slowly returned to his previous position.

"Komugi. Listen carefully. I will give you humans one last chance. We will play one more game. Not only will your life depend on this particular game, _but the lives of many of your people will depend on it as well._ So you better take this seriously" Komugi's eyes opened again. Whilst she didn't fully realize the gravity of the situation, she knew that this game was important to the king. There was a sudden glint in her eyes.

"Hai!" The game started. Tension filled the air. After all, they were both representing their whole species… though Komugi doesn't know that. This game was longer than most. Both opponent's mind was filled with counters and predictions. Had the game been real life, it would have seemed as if they would had had the ability to predict the future itself. With one final move, Komugi broke down all the king's defences and had him in check mate. She did not close her eyes however.

"Meruem. _Who are you?_ " Disconcerted by her blunt and forward question, the King was hesitant. _'I was hoping you'd tell me'_. "I think the better question would be 'What are you?' so instead, I will answer just that" Meruem paused "You see…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Guys pls… be gentle… it's my first time… at writing a fanfiction. Meruem really is my favorite character in HxH and I thought the way he died was COMPLETELY UNSATISFACTORY but then I was like aye sweet as there must be some cool fanfiction to make me feel better bUT ONLY THERE WASN'T ANY UJGVJJKHGNUKYFUTFIUMJOPOIUIDHOWHW sooooo anyway, I had this made up story in my head for idk, like 2 years and it's been eating away at me ever so slowly so I thought what the heck, I've never written anything before and I'm probably crap but I NEED to create a new reality for Meruem where he can have a happy ending too :'C Please make sure to lecture me if I make mistakes. And please note that if you hate on me, it'll only feed my desire to make your hate grow and flourish :)

Soon you will all see how I've carefully manipulated the story to my satisfaction. Even if only 1 person ends up liking this fanfiction, I'll be content.

Also, what the heck? Writing is **so** **bloody** **hard**. So much damn research is required. Like, 70% of all the time that it takes to write is taken up with gathering information. SIGH. But it's good. I can deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally done with the second chapter :')This is really hard haha. It's ok tho. I'm actually enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would.

 **Inspirations:**

Song:

Zack Hemsey- The way

Zack Hemsey- Graven Image

 _Please enjoy. or don't. whatever_

xx

* * *

"I'm not exactly human. I was born to be far more superior. You humans calls us Chimera Ants. And I'm the King of the Chimera ants. Ever since I was born, I killed many humans. Humans are our main food source" Komugi flinched slightly. The King continued.

"I was driven by my purpose. My purpose to be at the top of the food chain. You humans were nothing more than livestock to me. Pathetic. Unworthy. Hypocritical. But as I've come to know you, I've grown closer and closer. So close that I couldn't kill you. I've told myself that you're more like a pet than anything else. But I was wrong. You have become… precious to me" The king stared at his defeated commander on the Gungi board. Komugi's face softened slowly and a smile spread on her face.

"Your chairman of the Zodiac council as I recall, he too gave me a new perception of humanity. Humans are different from the average animal. Much more evolved. In fact, the chairman's last words to me were 'You understand nothing of humanity's infinite potential for evolution'. Komugi. The game that you have just won has saved millions of human lives. I was struggling to choose between my instinct and my newly evolved sense of righteousness. Now I must fight my instincts back and find peace with the humans. As for you Komugi, you are free to go. I will take you back to your family and I will never appear before you again if you so wish it"

Komugi closed her eyes and slowly stood up and walked towards Meruem. She lowered onto her knees in front of him and reached out her hands, searching for wherever he is.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see you" The king was dumbfounded by her strange behaviour. He grabbed both her wrists but instead of pushing them away, he brought them to the sides of his face. She was stunned only for a moment before slowly slid her hands across his cheek, over his very... strange ears.. and then down his neck, towards his shoulders, his arms, his chest and finally back up to his face again. The King closed his eyes as her delicate fingers trailed over his eyelids and his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally pulled back.

"Ah. Um. Heheh sorry but I've been dying to know what you've looked like for so long. And you're beautiful!" She exclaimed. The King was yet again disorientated by her response. And also slightly disgusted by her observation. "Although you need to smile more. A sour face will only bring down the morale of your servants, _including me_ " The king was taken aback.

"You will be in constant danger. I have lots of enemies. Some whom will never trust me, no matter how much I try to make up for my wrongdoings. And I will also not overestimate my strength again"

Well... I've been risking my life ever since I was 7 so please let me stay with you! You are the only friend I have… I-I can cook! And clean! An-wait maybe not cook.. and I'm really clumsy so I'll make more of a mess than I would cleaning… I'm sure I'll find something! A-A-And If I irritate you or you get tired of me, you can just kill me. I don't mind. Just please… Let me stay with you" She started crying again and wiped her nose on her clothes again.

"Don't ever disregard your life as easily as you just did. That is an order" a stone cold look crossed his face. She saluted and shouted a stiff "Yes sir". ' _She is a very strange creature. I think that even to humans her behavior is unusual. I wonder how- wait. Did she just say?..'_

"I'm the only friend you have?"

"H-Hai"

"I thought humans were social beings."

"Well... I was always surrounded by many people but I've never.. I mean.. I've never spent time with someone that wasn't either disciplining me or threatening me when Gungi was involved... But it's ok. I know I'm not the most interesting person out there. And I can be quite a burden. But I consider you a friend.. if that's ok?"

The King does not feel the need to have friends. But he enjoys Komugi's company so he'll tolerate being called her friend for now.

"Hn. You will stay alongside me then. Although I do have a few things that I have to sort out alone first. I cannot predict how long it will take, but it would take a few years at least" Komugi's face fell and she sadly fidgeted with her fingers on her lap. "O-okay…"

"Come. We have to hurry. I must find someone before we leave"

"I don't have my cane. I don't think I can- **WHOAGGH**!" The king picked her up with one arm and cradled her on his chest and used his free hand to effortlessly break the lock on the door and swung it open. Meruem spread out his nen, searching for a particular eavesdropper. He confidently strides down the dimly lit hallways and finally located her. As he rounded the corner, he noticed that she was already in a defensive stance, eyeing him carefully.

"I heard what you said. And I know the poison no longer affects you. I have already given you a chance to see Komugi. Why do you think I will help you? What more do you want from me? Do you just expect me to continue to betray my friends?! Is that what you think?!" The King gently put Komugi down on her feet.

"You will not be betraying them. I will no longer hurt you or your friends. That is a promise"

"And What good is your promise to me?! You think that I'm gullible enough to believe that you will not try and take power again and start a war again?!"

"I did not say I was going to give up my lineage. I'm merely going to have a different approach on the matter. Instead of forcing humans and ruling them with fear, I will only rule over the Chimera ants and will learn to co-exist with humans"

"So what do you want from me then?"

"I need you to tell me about Hunters"

"Why? What purpose does that serve?"

"I believe that for humans, and do correct me if I'm wrong, a hunter licence is a sign of power, respect and authority. I would like to familiarise myself with this practice"

"I guess I could tell you. It's not like I'm giving away secret information. Basically a hunter licence is valuable and grants you access to most areas that are forbidden to the public. It also allows you to use almost all public facilities. You must pass a hunter examination to receive this licence"

"I see. Tell me one more thing and I will leave you be. Tell me where I can find the hunter Association"

Palm took a step back. "As if I'd tell you! I should not even allow you to escape!"

"A-ehm sorry l-lady. I don't think M-Meruem would do anything to them. He has never lied before. I mean… I d-don't think he has a reason to lie. Plus I'm 100% certain he would _never_ break a promise once he's made one!" Komugi said with a glint in her eyes. The King gave her a sideways glance and looked back towards Palm again. Palm was at a loss. He seems more powerful than even before. Can she risk the lives of millions of people? She should sacrifice herself right now. But… he'd probably find an answer without her help anyway…

"I will tell you. But you have to swear on your honour that you will not kill or hurt anyone at the association. I don't think I can trust your word but it's all I have right now"

" **I swear it** "

* * *

Killua ran as fast as hid God Speed allowed him to. _'Where is he?!'_ As he leapt over the edge of a cliff, Killua sensed the most powerful and sinister Aura that he had ever encountered. He could see the black tendrils of aura hovering over the canopy of trees. _'Is this Pitou's aura? No… this is at least 10 times more powerful. Could it be…?'_

"GON!"

He arrived at a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks. He almost didn't recognise him. If it wasn't for the clothes he would have never guessed that this… this thing in front of him could ever be the funnily immature idiot that was his best friend. Killua's eyes widened.

 _"Gon?"_

Killua looked at still conscious form of Pitou that was pinned under Gon. She was worthlessly struggling beneath him. Gon didn't even realise Killua had arrived. Gon pinned one of her arms under his leg and held the other one in his hands. When Killua had arrived, Gon was already halfway through breaking and pulling all of Neferpitou's fingers off, one by one. When there were no more fingers on that hand, he snapped her wrist clean off. He then twisted her arm near the elbow joint and slowly caused it to tear off. Killua just watched on with horror. He was so scared of Gon in that moment that it felt as if his brother's hypnotic pin was still implanted in his forehead. He never, not in his life EVER thought that Gon was capable of this scale of cruelty. Gon didn't flinch. He didn't even hesitate. Not even when Pitou's blood curdling screams deafened him. Killua slowly approached Gon, still hearing flesh being torn and bones snapping. He touched Gon's shoulder. Tears slid down Killua's face.

"Oi Gon. What are you doing? Oi. Answer me. Please. Answer me… Gon! **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! _GON?!_** " Gon slowly looked up. There was no sign that he even saw Killua. It was like he was invisible. Like he saw right through him. Gon ripped her shoulder clean off and threw it away at blinding speed.

"Gon. _Please_."

"Killua?" He half whispered.

"This isn't like you. Why are you doing this?! Why are you like this? Hey, Gon. Tell me"

"She has to suffer. She must pay for what she did. She doesn't deserve to die. Death would be too easy" He slowly looked down at Pitou's bloodied face. He brought his knee down on her chest and felt a sick sense of pleasure when felt her ribs crunching beneath him.

"Gon..."

"Get out of here Killua. This has nothing to do with you. I.. I have to do this... for Kite... she must... _**suffer**_ "

"Kite would have killed you if he saw you right now. He would never have let you become as heartless as you are now. Do you think he would approve of this... this torture?!"

"It doesn't matter what he would have thought. _He's dead_. And he's never coming back" Tears formed in his blank eyes. Killua knew Gon was still in there somewhere. Killua also figured out what Gon had to sacrifice to get this power. There could only be one thing. His life energy. Killua's knees felt very very weak in that instant.

"I am accustomed to torture. It's in the family business after all. But you. You grew up peacefully with a mother that loves you. Do you think she will appreciate monster you've become?! JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO KILL AND THEN DIE AND IT'LL BE OVER?! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU'LL LEAVE BEHIND?! WHAT ABOUT ME GON?! WHO'S GOING TO HAVE MY BACK?!... please just stop. We can leave. Mourn properly Gon! Don't waste your life by seeking revenge!"

"Killua..." Gon's grip on Pitou slackened. Pitou's sharp eyes darted to the albino kid. 'That's it! That's his weakness!' Pitou took the opening and slipped out of Gon's loosened grip and used her powerful legs to aim her straight towards Killua. Killua didn't have enough time to react and suddenly found himself covered in blood. But. It's not his blood. Killua focused on the blurry figure in front of him.

" _Go..n..?_ "

Blood dripped from Pitou's hand. She had impaled him right through the middle of his chest. As she ripped her arm out of him, blood splattered all over Killua's face. Gon fell to his knees.

 _'Thank goodness. He's no longer a threat to my King'_ She quickly turned around and used her spring-like legs to leap as far as she could in her current condition. Killua on the other hand was frozen in shock. By the time he finally snapped out of his daze, he could no longer see Pitou. But his attention quickly went back to Gon again. He crouched down and cried heavily.

" **GON! YOU IDIOT!** "

" _Ki..llua... sorr...m'.. sorr..y..._ "

"SHUT UP! YOU BETTER SURVIVE! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU BETTER MAKE THIS OUT ALIVE!" That was the last thing Gon heard before darkness took over his vision.

* * *

Komugi's grip tightened on the kings shoulders as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position on Meruem's back. She felt like a worthless sack of potatoes being carried around like this. It didn't seem to bother Meruem however. Even though she knew that she must be pretty heavy.

"We're going to look for one of my servants now. She must be busy with something important to have not returned for so long"

"You mean the cat lady?"

"Hn. Hold on." The King moved fast but made sure not to go too fast in fear of hurting Komugi. He spread his Nen out in all directions. ' _She doesn't seem to be here..._ ' He spread his Nen out further than he ever has before. Still nothing. He felt a random flicker of something somewhere near the palace. He sped towards the minuscule spec of Nen and heard heavy, hoarse breathing and coughing. She was leaning her back against a tree and it seems that there was no evidence of her knowing of his sudden appearance. In fact, her eyes were swollen shut. She looked severely injured and for once, Meruem was glad Komugi was blind. She looks like she's been ripped apart by animals. She had blood and bruises all over her, her whole arm is missing, her head is cracked open and her guts was pretty much hanging out of her stomach. It was clear to the King she was going to die very, very soon.

He sat Komugi down on the wet grass and crouched down next to Neferpitou. He raised his hand to her shoulder and shook her slightly. She jerked at his touch and made to defend herself but the king held her down firmly.

"Be still."

 _"King?!"_

"Yes. Now stop moving." The king gathered his Nen in his palm and channeled it into Pitou just as Pouf and Youpi had done to him when he was critically injured after the bomb was set off.

"N-no. You must not... waste your energy on me.." Blood spilled on the floor as she coughed roughly "Just forget about me"

"I will not allow you to die. I am still in need of you. You are my last living royal servant" The king felt his Nen being sucked out plentifully but for the King it uses about as much energy as scooping a cup full of water out of a swimming pool.

"... so Youpi and Pouf.. I see."

It took longer than the King expected. At least an hour. Meruem contemplated the practicality of this power. _'Definitely not a reliable technique when it comes to battle but otherwise it can be quite convenient. Although it would only work on Chimera ants. It would be nearly impossible for me to use it on another species'_ When the King was done, Pitou finally opened her eyes and her slits widened when she saw the King. Every time she looks at him, an indescribable feeling almost like a strong mixture of pride, awe and obsessiveness washes over her and this time the feeling was especially intensified, for he was in front of her looking more powerful than ever after she's been so distraught over his well being after all this time.

"What happened to you, Pitou?"

"A human boy did this to me. I've seen him once before. He tried to gain retribution because I had killed his leader. I underestimated them. I apologize for all the inconvenience I've given you. I won't make the same mistake again"

"See that you don't. When you are feeling more stable, I'd like you to heal the rest of Komugi's wounds. We leave in the morning."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

What an incredibly dull way of torturing someone. But I can't think of Gon using any instruments for torture or even finding any lol I'm not too sure if this is too fast paced? Is it ok? I can probably slow down my writing in the future but like I said, this is the first thing I've ever written EVER so please give me pointers if u have any. I do like going on youtube and re-watching all these scenes again. It's great. Also fyi (in case you got confused) Komugi knew Pitou was a Cat lady because she made cat noises in her sentences.

PS. Wish me luck on quitting my boring-ass job. I need all the luck I can get. Especially since I'll have no money aha (kill me)

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

You know what's not ok? Those weird spiders with the little claws. They're my biggest nightmare I swear. Had a little fun with this chapter. Btw, I tried to think of a way of saving Youpi but... I couldn't think of a way of saving him without it being a little too convenient. We're not going to even talk about Pouf. hate that guy.

 **Inspirations:**

\- Maxibon ice-cream (fyi caramel)

\- Song: Billy Talent: Surprise Surprise

\- My genius

* * *

Komugi was fast asleep, her head laying on Neferpitou's lap, drooling and snoring loudly. Neferpitou hadn't moved a muscle since collapsing against the tree the previous night. Meruem on the other hand had done everything but sleep. He was too focused on his strategy. He had to start from the beginning again. And with less support than before. He looked down from the branch that he was currently sitting on and stared at Komugi. Neferpitou raised her head and met the King's deep in-thought gaze. _'I wonder what we're going to do now. The King hasn't told me any of his plans. Perhaps he does not trust me anymore. But I suppose that's to be expected'_

"Pitou. Wake her up. It's about time we leave" The king pierced the branch with his tail and lowered himself down. Komugi woke up a few minutes later after yawning loudly and indecently wiped drool off her mouth with her sleeve, much to the Pitou's distaste. As Komugi rubbed her eyes sleepily in the background, the King walked into the middle of the clearing. His back bubbled and rippled and in a flash, two giant purple wings suddenly appeared. Komugi heard the strange noise and felt a slight change of current in the air. _'wha-?'_

"Come here Komugi. I'll carry you"

"H-Hai!" Komugi ineptly scampered towards Meruem's general direction, still feeling lost without her cane to aid her. Neferpitou immediately got up after her to make sure she doesn't stumble. Komugi uncertainly raised her arms and the King swiftly picked her up. He indicated towards Pitou and she gave a sharp nod. Meruem took off and Pitou jumped up to catch Meruem by the foot, her tail swishing behind her in anticipation as she dangled. Naturally, Komugi was freaking out and was clutching onto Meruem's neck for dear life. Meruem just ignored her frantic flailing.

Meruem hasn't explored the world beyond that of NGL but Palm gave him the general direction that he should fly in. As Meruem ascended, they advanced through a fluffy milky-white cloud. Meruem decided that he rather enjoys flying in that moment. So high up that you feel like nothing can drag you down. So free and silent, as if all the troubles in the world are non-existent. _'If only'_

A few hours later, the King finally started to lower their altitude and soared over a largely populated city. Meruem contemplated the human's strange inventions. Of course there had been some at the palace but the King never bothered looking into it. Seeing it being used so abundantly is amusing and almost perplexing at the same time. _'It seems humans invest a lot into these mechanical equipment to make up for their lack of physical strength, speed and endurance. So what's to motivate them to become powerful? It's a double edged sword.'_ Meruem scanned over his surroundings and, looking for the building that Palm had described to him. It took only moments for him to locate it. As he descended, he got low enough for the civilians to spot him from below. Neferpitou took her cue and let go of Meruem's foot. People were gasping and taking pictures as one of the figures started dropping to the ground. Meruem barely noticed them and tucked his wings in mid-air and landed in the middle of a road in front of the Hunter Association building. As expected, several guards were already stationed at the entrance. Palm probably warned them that he was coming. Not that it makes a difference.

"What is your business with us, Ant?" A strange looking man with red and white makeup and a black mustache appeared.

"I prefer the term 'Ant- _King_ ', and I am here discuss something important with whoever is in-charge"

"First of all, _Ant-King,_ you barely have any subjects left to be ruling over at the moment to be called a ' _King_ ' from what I've heard. Secondly, you killed the man that was in-charge here. We have yet to elect someone to replace him. Leave. We have nothing to discuss with a radical insect. We will defend this city at all cost from you"

"I do not wish to harm anyone here. I am here to discuss a peace treaty"

The man scrunched his face up in thought and took a few moments to decide what to make of this unexpected declaration.

"Very well. You will be escorted by guards and you must come alone. No exceptions" The King nodded and indicated towards Pitou to stay put with Komugi.

* * *

Komugi heard the King's footsteps being drowned out by multiple other's and they eventually faded within the building. A few minutes later, Komugi started shifting from side to side. "Ne, Pitou? What do we do now?"

"Hmm _mmm_ ~~" Pitou looked around and something shiny caught her attention. An ice cream cart. Komugi found herself being dragged down the street by the arm till they reached the blue and yellow cart. The guards assigned to keep an eye on them sweat-dropped and hesitantly followed them, keeping their guards up. When Neferpitou saw the range of flavors, her cat-like slits narrowed. She looked up at the poor ice scream man, whom was sweating like a race horse with a broken leg, and smiled widely.

"I want one of everything. Right _meow_." Her tailed twitched behind her.

"Th-that's fine, mam but..."

"..." a bit of menacing aura escaped, which of course was enough to make any average civilian to shit his pants.

"Hai! Right away!"

Komugi and Pitou walked away from the cart with about 10 ice cream cones in each arm. Whilst they were sitting on a park bench enjoying their ice-cream, the guards were apologizing in the background and paying the man for the ice scream and for the future therapy costs.

* * *

As the King followed the man in-charge of the soldiers, he sized him up. He hides his Nen well. This man is no pushover. Even so, he was still a lot weaker than Pitou. The guards stopped and stepped aside, allowing the leader and Meruem to pass through a set of large, heavy doors. When the King stepped in, he was met with tense and angry glares. There was a large table in the middle of the room that seated 9 people, all of whom had stood up as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Why did you bring him in here?! Do you know what he is capable of?!" A short, sharp toothed man with black and yellow hair roared, pointing shamelessly at Meruem.

"He said he's here to discuss a peace treaty" The escort informed.

"Botobai, you really just believed him? This monster who killed the chairman in cold blood? You have just endangered this whole city! If we fall, the whole city will be in peril." The snake-like lady accused.

"If he wanted to attack us, he wouldn't have asked my permission to talk, would he?"

"It's absurd that you would even consider letting someone whom had killed hundreds of men, women and children just because you thought he wanted to ' _talk_ '. I never knew you were this stupid" a man with a monkey-like face said, ironically looking pretty bored with the whole situation.

Meruem, whom had been quietly observing, had taken a step forward.

"I'm not here to destroy you nor am I here to apologize. I am going to offer you insight into my plans and offer to form an alliance and to stop current and future incidents between my people and yours"

"As I have said before, you have no followers. Your species are running rampant, like an infestation. There's not enough soldiers being trained to be able to keep up with the death rates at this pace" Botobai informed.

"Leave that to me. I will take care of it. Either way, I will rebuild my Kingdom. You may as well listen to my proposition"

"We will listen to what you have to say" A man with cow-like patterned clothes answered. Kanzai, the tiger zodiac, looked like he was about to protest when Cluck, the chicken zodiac, shot him a look that basically said "Shut the fuck up"

"In order of our species to co-exist, we need to tolerate the existence of the other. I will personally re-take all the unchecked Chimera Ants. I do not wish to simply separate our kind. We will provide services to you humans and in return, we want resources. I understand the concept of human currency, however, I have decided that this form of power will not be used by us. Your leader is democratically elected, your decisions and motives are based off the well-being and interests of the people as a whole. Chimera Ants on the other hand have more... primal needs of a worthy leader. We see strength only in physical form. I personally have learned that strength comes in many different forms but others still struggle with the concept. For the moment, I will be the leader that they expect and need. Perhaps they will change their views in the future but for now, this is the way it will be. I will have to force them into submission and rule out the consequences of non-compliance and insubordination"

"How can we trust you not to do the same to us? You have proved to us before that you take what you want, when you want it. Your previous plan was to farm us as a food source" A large man with an Afro pointed out.

"Of course you don't trust me. To be honest, I didn't even think you'd let talk to you in the first place. So far I'm impressed by your self-discipline. I know you are all itching to kill me. And yes, I was going to farm you but I've changed my mind. I understand why you doubt my sincerity. But that won't make your Ant problem go away. I think we all know that I could be of use"

"Actually, we think that would be an even bigger threat. All the Ants joining forces, growing more and more powerful... that's not something we cannot allow" The canine woman said, adjusting her glasses.

" _I think you are misunderstanding the purpose of this discussion._ I am giving you the choice of either being at war or living in harmony. What you do not have a choice in however, is whether or not my Kingdom will be restored. That is solely my decision alone and those who stand in my way will be left at the mercy of my wrath"

"Are you threatening us?!" The Tiger Zodiac exclaimed whilst Piyon held him back.

"It's not a threat. _It's a promise._ " There was a fierce moment of intense silence.

"We understand. But in order for us to legally make a treaty, we need to know more about chimera ants. It will be hard to convince the council, let alone the people to accept your existence into our society. We can trade information and keep each other updated but it will take time to build up enough trust. However, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would prefer figuring out an alternative rather than allowing needless bloodshed. We will consider it. But you and your people are going to have to learn about humans just as we are going to have to learn about you" the Ox zodiac explained.

"Yes I agree. That's why I've decided that I will study your people up close. There is a human close to me who will show me the lifestyle of humans. Whilst I recruit the rest of the Ants, I will live with her for the next 2 weeks.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you're going to live between humans? Are you serious?" Cluck scoffed.

"Yes. And after those 2 weeks, I'd like to observe your hunter exam as well. I will take part in the exam and observe your expectations of a warrior up close. It might give me insight as to how I will train my own soldiers"

"This is ridiculou-!" the Tiger zodiac began before the king interrupted.

"And in exchange, I will allow you to study me. As long as you don't do permanent damage to me or render me unconscious, I'll endure anything. I will also have Neferpitou explain to you in detail about our biology, as she is the best medically educated Ant out of all of us"

The Ox Zodiac rubbed his chin in thought. "Your demands are confusing but there are elements to it that make sense. However, you will need to give us time to make a decision. Give us 24 hours to discuss it between ourselves, please. We'll also have to discuss the touchy subject that is your dietary requirements"

"I am open to suggestions. We are omnivorous creatures but some of us, I especially, require a food source with Nen. I can survive a few weeks without food but understand that my species eat several times our weight a day. If you do not wish for us to eat humans, I suggest you try and find a solution."

"..."

"I'll take my leave. I'll meet you here at sundown tomorrow." Faster than the eye could see, the King was already out the door, past the guards and out the exit, leaving everyone in astonished awe.

* * *

When the King spotted Pitou and Komugi, he was met with a peculiar sight. 50 or so guards were all standing in front of an ice-cream cart, aiming their guns at Neferpitou whom looked like she was just about to pounce before she noticed the King.

"... Pitou?"

"Ah-ehh-um Meruem!" Komugi intervened, waving her hands in front of her. "She just really likes the ice-cream... so don't be mad please.."

"Tell that crazy _Akuma_ lady to stand down!" One of the soldiers screamed, his hands shaking whilst pointing the gun.

"There's something about this dairy confection that makes me lose all sense of rationality. I apologize." Pitou gave a short bow.

"..." If Meruem was a normal person, he probably would have face-palmed. The King was about to walk off when Komugi rushed over to him.

"M-M-Meruem? I um.. I saved you a cone. It melted... a lot... sorry. But please have some!" She held it out in front of her whilst some of it dripped on her hand. The King raised an eyebrow and took it from her. He smelt it first and then slowly took a bite.

He didn't like it. Not at all.

"Thank you, Komugi."

Komugi's face brightened up.

"It was nothing!" It was definitely worth the struggle of convincing Pitou to spare her last (and only) ice-cream.

* * *

Akuma: _"an evil fire fire spirit with an enormous flaming head and eyes of fire. Aka the Devil"_

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah big plans. Meruem's gonna go for gold. Why wouldn't you if you were as awesome as a weird fucked up enormous bug thing with the skills of Bruce Lee and Stephen Hawking's bastard child with super powers? Plus he's practically Frieza without the screechy voice. Hell, he _should_ be controlling the whole universe ffs seriously. Don't worry, I won't make him too OP. Everyone's got their weaknesses. And mine is obviously not getting enough oxygen to the brain.

Till the next chapter ;*


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

H-hey there guys… so sorry about the um… late update. It's not because I was lazy or anything… I swear... So yeah, I am never going to drop this story I promise, but I did rage quit ahaha (a few chapters got deleted from my computer) ... I might not update for a while every now and again but I swear to you, on my honour, I will finish this. At some point. Because it will always be on the list of regrets if I don't XD Ok well anyway, here's chapter 4.

* * *

After the King swallowed the last piece of the sickening frozen dessert, he looked up at the sky. Looking at the position of the sun, it was about 1pm in the afternoon. _'We better get going if I'm going to find Komugi's parents. I can't imagine it will go well if I turn up at night'_

The trio flew back towards the Republic of East Gorteau. It was a pain flying back in direction from where they came but Komugi at least seemed to be a bit more comfortable flying, as she only fidgeted every once in a while. Throughout the flight, Meruem could feel a certain emotion rising inside him. Meruem took note that these foreign emotions came more frequently the longer he was with Komugi. It was like a tugging feeling, close to fear (with which he first became aware of in his fight with Netero) but not quite as extreme. The emotion that Meruem was trying to label was _nervousness_. He was thought that perhaps Komugi's family would try and take her back or separate them and although they would never succeed in doing so, he knew that it would upset Komugi if he were to tear them away from her. Meruem snapped out of his thoughts when Komugi suddenly spoke up, describing the landmarks of her hometown as best as she could, being blind after all.

"There is a l-l-large Cathedral and a bakery across the road from it, follow the path north and you should see a fork in the road, just follow the road to the right."

Meruem did as she said and waited for her next instructions. He looked at the people in the town, all walking around with gloom over their faces, seemingly dragging themselves to do whatever menial task they had to do. An old lady let out a grating scream and pointed towards him. The whole town's alarms went off and people were scrambling left right and center. He supposed that this town was one of many targeted feeding grounds.

"W-w-what's going o-on?!"

"Nothing, just ignore it. Keep directing me" Komugi's face contorted back into concentration again.

"Just keep f-following that road until you see a house with a pebbled road. There should be four Oak trees next to it"

There was a good chance that her family didn't survive, and he was afraid of how Komugi will react if that were the case. Would she hate him? He could not bring them back from the dead. All he could do was hope for the best possible outcome.

He spotted the house in the distance and sped up and within seconds, he stopped mid-air.

"We're here"

At his announcement, a strong surge of excitement went through Komugi. Meruem gently set her down and as soon as she touched the floor, she knew exactly where she was and how far away the house was. She knew this path like the back of her hand. Neferpitou on the other hand left to scan the area, mapping it out and looking out for possible threats.

Meruem followed Komugi to the house and was slightly amused seeing her walk as fast as she did. As Komugi reached the porch, she stopped. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she tried her best to calm down. A single tear trailed down her cheek. Meruem looked at her with curiosity. Komugi suddenly raced up all 13 steps clutching her dirtied and ripped dress, not even bothering to reach out for the hand rail and stopped at the door, her chest heaving up and down. She reached out to knock on the door but her hand was shaking so much, she couldn't bring herself to. She then heard three hard knocks in-front of her and figured that Meruem must have got impatient with her and done the knocking for her.

At first, there was nothing. No sound whatsoever. He tried knocking again but just like before, there was no sound and he began to think the worst. Just as he was about to spread his Nen out to search for signs of life, the door cracked open. Komugi must have heard it too.

"M-mom? Dad? It's me, K-K-Komugi!"

Sounds of chains unlocking could be heard. The door flew open and a middle-aged lady in a green dress dropped the large kitchen knife she was armed with and flew into Komugi. The King stepped to the side when he made sure she meant no harm and watched the two as they sunk to the floor in a wailing embrace. She looked like an older version of Komugi, but with smoother hair.

"My girl! My angel! Are you ok?! I missed you. I'm so happy… _I_ … they told me that you were gone… _they-_ "

"It's ok m-mom… I'm fine, really. I missed you too. I w-was looked after very well, don't worry"

Komugi's mother wiped her daughter's face with her hands and hugged her again, letting out a sobbed laugh.

"Thank goodness…"

They both just sat there, holding each other for a few minutes and Meruem watched the whole scene with that usual stony expression on his face. After much sniffling and wiping of tears, they both slowly got up and brushed themselves off. As the woman looked up to take in her surroundings, she yelped and pushed Komugi behind her back. How exactly she didn't see the tall, brightly coloured Ant standing 7 feet from her could be anyone's guess. Her hands started trembling but she couldn't form any words. The King watched her reaction with impassiveness. Her eyes darted back to the knife that she dropped near the door and then back at him again. She lunged for the knife and scrambled up on her feet again and pointed the knife at him with trembling hands.

" **GET AWAY!** " Komugi tried to calm her down by grabbing onto her arm.

"M-mom it's ok! Really! H-he-he's my f-friend" Komugi waved her hands around nervously. The woman was not convinced and she pushed Komugi behind her again.

"I mean you no harm, woman. I merely brought her back to see you. I did not mean to scare you."

"I said, get out of here, you-you **_monster!_** " It seemed like the lady wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, judging by her terrified eyes.

"Komugi, I'll leave you to explain. I'll be close." Meruem walked down the stairs calmly before Komugi could reply and went to sit under one of the large trees situated next to the house. He figured he should let them have some time alone, it seemed like the right thing to do in the given situation. A few minutes later, Pitou re-appeared, satisfied with her scout. She noticed her King sitting in the shade with his eyes closed and joined him.

"Well Pitou? What is the state of the town?"

"Hmmmm~~… Lots of them have injuries and seem to not have the energy to leave but the biggest threat seems to be the _lack of food_. It seems like no meow`rchants wants to step foot in the town after hearing about the attacks…"

"…" The King didn't like the sound of that. He wondered if he was supposed to do anything about it. Helping the humans is not part of the agreement, and the fact that these townspeople are still starving and rotting away here just means that the human government has abandoned them. He turned to look at his human friend still on the porch with her mother. He could see her fighting her mother from dragging her into the house, trying desperately to explain her relationship with an Ant. His eyes wandered onto the underside of the trees and his eyes focused on the sunlight that shined through the wind-blown leaves. _'I guess I owe it to her'_

"Meruem!" Komugi called, waving her arms, motioning for him to come. Meruem stood up and walked there slowly, seeing as Komugi's mother had again re-taken her defensive position, defective as it was. She gathered her strength and spoke up.

"I understand you looked after my daughter" sweat ran down her face when she noticed the feline Ant behind him. When Meruem didn't answer, she continued.

"Thank you. I know you do not mean to harm us" and to prove it, she lowered her knife "because if you did, you would have already done so without warning, as the other Ants did. I'm not too sure what it is you want from us in return, we barely have anything to offer…"

"I do not want anything from you, but I do have a request." She nodded for him to continue. "I would like to live here for a short while. I promise I won't harm you nor your family. On the contrary, I will offer you protection from any other enemies that might come into the town"

"But there's only two of you. Last time there were tens of Ants carrying people off. Besides, what do you get out of it? Can't you just, I don't know, go back to your Ant nest?"

"I am here to… learn about you. I will explain the rest later. And as for the latter, Neferpitou alone would be enough for hundreds of them, let alone tens of them." Meruem couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Well-I-I-um…" She looked over at Komugi. Her attitude seems to have changed for the better since she last saw her daughter and she could see on her face how much she looked up to these creatures. "Well… ok, I guess I could at least allow such a small request for the safe return of my child."

Meruem felt a sense of relief wash over him. He still doesn't understand why her approval would mean so much to him, but he guessed anything he felt when it associated Komugi was always going to be Alien to him and he should probably be used to it now. Meruem was then welcomed into the spacious house. When Komugi's siblings crawled out from their hiding spots, he came to understand why the house was so big. They all tackled Komugi to the floor the same way her mother had, the younger ones tugging at her hair.

"Hahaha T-these are my brothers and sisters. Everyone, t-t-this is Meruem." The children all turned to stare at the intimidating Ant at the doorway, most of them hiding behind Komugi. Meruem just stared at them. Komugi then started petted all her siblings, as if counting them. She was confused.

"Where is Kenly, Ren and Storg?" She pointed the question to her mother.

"They're out with your father, they'll be back tomorrow. You're lucky, they've been gone for a few weeks now." Komugi's mother didn't explain where they went but no one questioned her. Komugi started introducing them all by their names, starting from oldest to youngest. He also learned that her mother's name was Komiji.

"I h-have 8 younger siblings and 3 older brothers. Altogether there's 12 of us, I'm also the fourth eldest." Meruem didn't think anything strange by the number of children, seeing as his own mother was responsible for the existence of all the Ants in the area.

"I see."

Komiji suddenly started fidgeting and shuffled into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, you must all be very tired. Would you like some water? Dinner will be ready soon…. Do you eat… um… chicken soup at all?" She said awkwardly, not too sure what she should be offering her Ant guests. Meruem waved her off.

"No, we don't eat the same food as humans." He then looked back to Komugi. "Pitou and I will be going away for the night, we will be back sometime tomorrow."

"Oh… o-k. Please take c-c-care." Komugi sniffed as she comforted one of her little sisters with a side-hug.

Meruem then looked to Neferpitou and she nodded in response. She then disappeared out the door. Before Meruem left, he stopped short to face Komugi's mother, whom was wiping Komugi's face with a wet cloth.

"Woman, I know you still fear us and I hold nothing against that. I will warn you that even if you try to run away, I will find you again so there is no point in attempting." The lady looked up and sweat ran down her face. _He saw right through her._ The King saw the fear in her eyes and with that, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Pitou has already stationed puppets around, making sure they are well hidden. She collected the human corpses when she inspected the area. Their orders were simple. Don't allow any Ants past this point. She will also know when anything attacks them, as she will feel it if a puppet gets disabled. She might be overdoing it with the number of puppets but seeing as she was protecting Meruem's important person, she can never be too safe.

"Let's go, Pitou."

* * *

Komugi's family looked on the porch as the figures of the Ants disappeared into the orange horizon. As soon as they were gone, Komugi's mother got her cleaned up. Komugi smelled as if she hasn't had a good wash in weeks and being the doting mother she was, she practically shoved her into the bath. After Komugi was cleaned and well fed, she then explained her adventure to her family. She told them about how the Gungi Association suddenly escorted her to the castle and how she played lots of fun games with Meruem. She told them how smart he was and how he was her favourite challenger yet. She then told them he saved her from an eagle that attacked her and the kindness he's shown her throughout her stay there. She didn't tell them that she was injured, not wanting to cause them any distress.

What she failed to tell Meruem was she hasn't seen her family since she was 7 years old. As soon as her talent was noticed, the Gungi Association snatched her up without the need to ask her parents. Komugi decided it was for the best when they promised her that they would send her reward money to her family. Komugi was always worried because they had always been very poor and with her disability, she was surely just an inconvenience to them. Therefore she was happy that she had at least one talent that could help her family, because she wasn't good at anything else. That's why she decided that if she was ever to lose, she would kill herself. She was surprised to hear that the Gungi Association told her family that she had fallen ill and died around the same time when they sent her to the castle and felt guilt because she could see the hurt in their eyes. Seeing that hurt made her wonder if it would have been better if she had stayed instead of allowing herself to be carried off at such a young age. All she knew was that she was glad to see them again.

* * *

Sorry for being an ass. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Inspirations:

· Rango

· A scene from the TV show Outlander (to be exact, the part where Black Jack attacks Jaimie's sister)

· The awfully funny, descriptive and crazily creative book series, Discworld by Terry Pratchett whom I love and adore and whose way of writing is unlike any I've ever seen.

* * *

Meruem and Pitou glided slowly through the air. They had plenty of time to get back to the Hunter Association so Meruem decided to take a detour and have a look at the rest of the country. They were approaching a dessert, still following the main dirt route to Swaldani City. Meruem saw a glint in the distance and as they got closer, he noticed what seemed like a house or business of some sort. He noticed a few bikes and cars parked next to it. There was a rusty sign at the front of the establishment that read " _Agama Bar_ ". He was about to pass it when he noticed shouting. He dropped onto the roof of the structure slowly, making no noise.

The one that had shouted was a young man, who had stopped due to someone holding him aloft against the wall of a horse stable by the neck. Meruem didn't really care so much for the man. The reason he stopped was because the assailant was a Chimera-Ant. And he wasn't the only Ant there. There were four other Reptilian Ants as well, three of them laughing and another restraining a woman on the rough graveled floor. She struggled under the grasp of a Lizard-like Ant whose eyes were filled with sickening desire. The Lizard grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. His long forked tongue flicked at a tear.

"Look at your precious woman cry! No wonder you chose her as a mate, she seems like a very _obedient_ wife to me" he gripped her chin "I wonder what _else_ she'll be willing to do…" His slitted eyes traveled down her body.

The man clutched at the hand on his neck and he managed to wheeze a weak "Get… _off_ …her you _son of a-_ ". The fingers tightened around his throat. He was about to pass out when the lecherous Lizard spoke up.

"No. Stop. I want him to see the look on his woman's face when she finally realizes he can't protect her" He threw his head up in laughter, deep and huskily. He lost no time ripping the woman's dress apart, exposing her upper body. She gave a desperate scream and squeezed her eyes shut as she dreaded torture and humiliation that is about to follow. Her husband struggled, tears falling in anguish.

Meruem stared at the woman. Not in desire, but more like how humans would stare at a hairless cat the first time they see one. Meruem has never seen a human naked before. Ants didn't need to cover themselves up. Meruem understands that the weak soft-skinned humans needed clothes for protection, but he does not know that humans wear it because it was shameful to expose parts of their bodies. Therefore, he does not know to avert his eyes. He does, however, understand that whatever it is that the Lizard is doing is traumatizing the woman. And for some reason, this somewhat bothered him.

Meruem dropped down next to the woman and before the Lizard even had time to notice him, he flew in the opposite direction, crashing straight into the side of a truck with Hay. The other Ants' mouths hanged open as they witnessed their leader being flicked to the side as if he were the size of an actual ant. Meruem's tail flicked behind him menacingly. He towered over the woman, whom seemed to think her situation became even worse ( _if possible_ ).

Pitou landed next to the other Reptilian-like Ant that was choking the young blue-eyed man. With a smile as sweet as sugar, she pointed a flexed hand at the Ant's neck, beady drops of blood forming from the sharpness of her nails. With eyes wide, he turned his head slowly and started trembling at the predatory look in her eyes. He dropped the human onto the floor none too gently. The man scrambled to his wife.

The Lizard crawled out of the debris. His neck frilled up in a display of colors, most likely to make him seem more threatening.

"Who the _**fuck**_ are you?!" The Frill-necked Lizard spat, venom dripping in gruesome strings from his sharp teeth.

"You were about to forcefully have intercourse with this woman. What is the point in this if you were going to kill her in the end?" Meruem asked. The Frill-necked lizard laughed.

"What do you mean why? Look how delicious she is." He licked his lips disgustingly with his forked tongue. "If you're that curious, I might forgive you and give you a taste after I'm done. You might have caught me by surprise, but my poison will render you paralyzed for days so don't test me, shorty. Your little trick won't work twice"

Meruem was not impressed. He had made sure to hold back his strength so to not kill the Ant, but it seems he should have hit him a bit harder. "Are your senses that dull that you do not realize who you're threatening?" but the Lizard wasn't listening. His attention was back on the woman again.

The Ant King then laughed out loudly, re-capturing the Ant's attention. The Frill-necked Lizard opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Meruem's tail piercing through his jaw and out his skull in a sickening crunch. The brutal display made one of the other Ants turn to run but his path was blocked by Pitou. Meruem faced the other Ants, holding the body up in display with his tail. With a grin still on his face, he spiked his Nen in blood-lust. Death hung in the air as thick as honey. All four Ants were paralyzed with fear.

"Now, can anyone else guess who I am?" He eyed them all individually. "Let's play a game. The first one to answer, lives." The Chimera-Ants instantly knew exactly who he was by his aura, but none of them could work up the nerve to speak. Meruem threw the carcass of their leader at their feet. When none of them answered, Meruem laughed again. "Pathetic. I'm supposed to lead spineless subjects like this? You, who entertain themselves with weaklings like these?" One of the Ants dropped to their hands and knees, panting heavily under Meruem's powerful aura and scrutinizing gaze.

"I think I will just have to teach you your place… _or rather_ , Pitou will." He didn't need to look up to know that Pitou was patiently waiting for her instructions. "Get these idiots to repair the humans' establishment and Pitou." He lost his grin. "Teach them how to follow orders." Neferpitou gave a short bow and turned to look at her new toys with her usual cat-like smile. Meruem turned to leave but the young human male called out to him.

"E-excuse me!" Meruem took notice of him properly for the first time. He had blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. He had taken his shirt off to cover his wife. He took Meruem's silence as a sign for him to continue.

"What are you going to do with us? Will you let us go?" He asked, seeming to have gathered up some courage. He had determination on his face, as if he would be ready to fight if he was given the wrong answer. Meruem thought on how this human would stand up for himself when his own species, whom was plenty more powerful than him, would be too afraid to even answer a simple question for their King. It was almost enough to make him laugh… again.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. Take your mate inside. Pitou will heal your wounds." He clutched at his own arm as if he only just realized it was broken and winced.

"Thank you. For saving my wife." The human looked as if he was about to cry again but he just smiled slightly. He left to go help his lover up and they both limped back into the bar. Meruem decided he had enough and took off as soon as he let Neferpitou know when they would meet up again. Pitou was happy enough staying, seeing as she just got a lovely new addition to her corpse army.

* * *

Komugi was so happy to be home. It's been years since she's last seen her family and they've all changed so much that she could barely recognize them. There were even some siblings she's never met before. She knew about them because her mom wrote her a letter once a month and would always update her about the going-ons in the family. Komugi was never allowed to reply to the messages herself however because the Gungi Association didn't want her to let them know how they treat her (not that that's the explanation they gave her). She thought that her family would forget her after a while but every month on the first day, they never failed to send her a letter. She would also receive a large letter with a message from her whole family on her Birthday. She doesn't think they know just how much she appreciated those letters.

She went into the kitchen to fetch herself a drink. Her mom was in the living room, folding laundry, humming a tune to an unknown song that Komugi couldn't name. Komugi listened to it and remembered hearing the same tune from when she was very young. She never thought she would hear it again. She always thought she would die from losing a game in Gungi before she would ever have the chance to see her family again. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Her mother dropped the laundry she was folding and rushed to the door. She cracked it open slightly and peered out through the small gap and then hurriedly unlocked the door. Komugi could hear large bags being dropped at the entrance.

"You're back! _Oh_ John, you look so tired, come. Komugi walked into the living room, already knowing whom her mother was speaking to. She felt a bit nervous and tried not to make too much noise. She heard heavy boots stepping inside the house. Komiji hugged her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at his wife lovingly and tucked some of her hair behind one ear.

"I'm glad to be back, my darling. How are you and the kids?" A secretive smile crept up on Komiji's face, causing a rather comical facial expression from her husband. Things _never_ went right for him when she gave him that smile.

"What? What is it?" He sweat-dropped. Komugi took that as her queue to make her appearance known and stepped out from behind a couch. She was met with silence and she feared that it was because he might not recognize her. _'It has been 8 years after all'_. She was suddenly picked up and hugged hard by strong arms. She could feel the silent tears soaking into her shirt on her shoulder and she started to sob as well in response. Her tiny arms were not able to fully surround her father but she tried all the same.

She was so happy to be alive.

* * *

Author's note:

Heyo mayos. Thank you very much for your kind reviews, you guys are so supportive, patient and nice gosh darn~  
Marika, your wish has been granted heehee.

I heard new episodes of HxH are in the making a few weeks ago. I knew a friend of my little bro who went to Japan a few years ago and he said that they were planning on making more episodes (idk, he is Japanese so he was probably able to gather some info using his ninja skills) but I was still surprised when they announced it. Sad Meruem won't make an appearance but hopefully there will be some interesting Chimera-Ants running around.


End file.
